


Pick up lines

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [8]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika has some funny pick up lines. Andy is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up lines

Mika sat down next to Andy on the sofa in the backstage area of The Voice. Zazie was on another sofa a bit further away and looking at her phone.   
“Did it hurt?” Mika asked.   
Andy sent him a confused look. Mika looked at him innocently.  
“Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven, Angel?” Mika elaborated. Zazie spat out a mouthful of water. The cameraman who was filming them snickered. Andy just gave him a long suffering look before turning his head back to his boyfriend.   
“Oh my god, Mika.” Andy muttered. Mika grinned at him. “That was the most ridiculous pick-up line I have ever heard” Mika just shrugged.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
This time, Andy was stood calmly with Garou, Florent and Zazie, chatting while Mika changed into his suit. Garou was talking about a gig he had in Quebec when Andy heard Mika approach him from behind.   
“Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes” Mika said. Florent and Garou looked surprised. Zazie was giggling. Andy’s cheeks flushed a little red.  
“Florent, Zazie, Garou and Mika, you are all needed on stage!” A stage man shouted and they all left.  
Many hours later, it was the early hours of the morning, dark outside and they were just finishing that days filming. Everyone was exhausted as always but still in good spirits. Andy had fallen asleep, head on the arm of the sofa and breathing softly.   
Mika shook his shoulder a little to wake him up. He awoke very quickly, being fairly light sleeper, and reached out for Mika’s hand to pull himself up from the sofa, smiling at his boyfriend.  
“Did the sun must come out or did you smile at me?” Mika asked grinning mischievously. Andy blushed as Mika led him out of the door, still holding his hand.  
****************************************************************************  
They returned at about 10am the next day to get some interviews and stuff done before auditions. They were all sat waiting for their turn in Mika’s dressing room.   
Garou and Zazie were jumping around really hyper, Mika was downing his fourth cup of coffee, Florent was out doing his interview and Andy was reading a book.   
As the coffee began to wake Mika up, he was visibly getting more and more hyper and he was looking around for some kind of mischief when he remembered Andy sitting their reading quietly.  
“Andy” Mika said grinning. Everyone turned to them expecting the cheesy pick up line sure to come.   
“Do you know CPR because you take my breath away” Mika said smirking.   
“Are you done yet?” Andy asked.  
“No I have a few more.”   
“Say them now and then never again.” And told him.  
“I’m not drunk, I’m just intoxicated by you. If you were a triangle you would be acute one. If you were a traffic light, I would turn red every time you would go past so I could stare at you longer.” Mika told him.   
When these clips played on the Voice bloopers there were mixed reactions between people laughing, groaning because they were so bad, or aww-ing at Andy blushing.   
*********************************************************************************  
Later when they were at home with no cameras, Mika turned to Andy. 

“Awful pick-up lines aside, I do really get lost in your eyes and blinded by your smile and to me you are my angel and you are cute and I really do stare at you because I think you’re so beautiful.” Mika muttered.  
“I love you, Mika” Andy said, kissing him softly.  
“I love you too.” Mika replied.


End file.
